


goldilocks and the one bear

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [97]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is a Dork, literally no one can tell me otherwise, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they're just meant to be, will has curly hair, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico and Will cuddle, Nico likes to run his fingers through Will's hair but "that'll make it frizzy".  They're dorks.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	goldilocks and the one bear

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a hot minute since I last posted. Oops. I've had like no ideas or motivation and my laptop is still kinda busted but it's gotten a lot better I can actually type! Also school started up so that's a big oof for me. Enjoy this small fluff hopefully there will be more tonight.

Nico gently ran his fingers through Wil’s mop of golden curls, he hummed softly as he did so. Will grumbled something under his breath, writing stuff down in a notebook that Nico didn’t care to try and read (it was too much effort).

“What’d you say?” Nico asked, pursing his lips.

Will leaned his head back, looking up at Nico, “if you keep running your fingers through my hair, you’ll make it all frizzy.”

“Have you felt your hair?” Nico asked.

“No, it’s not like it’s on my head—”

“—it’s so soft,” Nico ignored Will’s sarcastic comment.

“It’s soft because I actually take care of my hair unlike someone,” Will rolled his eyes, focusing back on his notebook which was probably of medical stuff.

“Yeah I know, I’m pretty sure Percy hasn’t washed his hair in like a week, I don’t know how Annabeth tolerates that,” Nico said.

Will stifled a laugh, “No, you, when was the last time that you got a haircut?”

“When was the last time  _ you  _ got a haircut,” Nico retorted.

Will didn’t even bat an eye before responding, “September, my question still stands.”

“Irrelevant,” Nico ruffled Will’s hair, brushing it into his eyes.

“Hey! What was that for?” Will exclaimed, trying to fix his hair.

“You’re asking too many personal questions,” Nico huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Will leaned up further against Nico’s side.

“How about you ask me a  _ personal  _ question then?” Will made air quotations.

“Uh…” Nico blanched.

Will snorted, “dork.”

“Wanna see how frizzy I can make your hair with just my fingers?” Nico asked.

“I swear to gods Nico di Angelo—”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from someone that has natural curly blonde hair, hhhhh. I'll sometimes wear it in a ponytail with some pieces hanging out to frame my face and my dad likes to like mess with them and it pisses me off so much because that'll make them frizzy and then they look bad >:(. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
